


Stuff to talk about.

by Perishthethought



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, buildabear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perishthethought/pseuds/Perishthethought
Summary: You've had a rough first week at school during the pandemic, why not treat yourself to a visit to the Build a Bear workshop?This husky needs a friend, maybe today they'll get one?
Relationships: objectum
Kudos: 3





	Stuff to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly and short, I might continue writing this kind of fic as a series if enough people ask

It was one of those mornings, the kind that tantalized you with adventure, but pulled you back into sleep with a cool mist hanging in the air, dampening the sun's rays. On any other morning like this, you’d be asleep, safe and warm in your dorm and luxuriating in the extra weekend sleep. Today was different, you had gotten up early, pulled on clothes and keys and went out the door ready to face the- back inside you forgot your mask, there you go. Ready for anything! You shuffled your feet awkwardly in the grass by the bus stop, you were anxious to stand too close to the road in the thick mist, quickly turning into a fog. You were ready for anything, and by anything I mean the carefully planned and recorded trip you had written in your pocket journal. You would take this bus to the next station, make a connection and have a (relatively) short ride to the mall two towns over. You had desperately needed the motivation to get through the first week of classes, a reward was in order. You clutched your coupon and gift certificate in your jacket pocket as the bus’ lights sliced through the fog. 

Miles away, another day was beginning. The bear builders had just opened up shop for the day, and the plushies were all shooting each other excited glances. Well, almost all. Alone in the clearance bin sat a husky, their tag proudly boasting their title of “blue blast”. This husky wasn’t feeling excited, or hopeful for that matter. He had been a factory defect, one of his ears was sewn incorrectly and hung loosely over his eye. He was the only one of his pallet mates to have been put on clearance, and the only clearance plush to be left after the back to school rush. Which was honestly less of a rush than he was expecting. Everyone was wearing cloth over their noses and mouths, he wasn’t sure, as he was still very new, but he thought this might be some sort of holiday for the humans. The employees shuffled around, and finally opened the cage that went over the doors at night. The husky wished he could see over the edge, but it was hard to get any sort of movement going when you were unstuffed, he envied the display plushies their relative freedom. He could smell something delicious in the distance, he’d heard the humans say it was their Aunt’s pretzels. He assumed humans must consider everyone in their pallet family, so it made sense to him that this Aunt Anne had so many family members. He settled himself into another day staring blankly at the harsh lights above him, hoping that at least today would be over quickly. 

You had just reached the main station and were starting to doubt your plans. You had left all of your usual stuffed traveling companions in the dorm, wanting to spend a day with your new friend. But now, in the bus terminal, eerily empty with only a few people milling about and a disturbingly hard to understand announcer, you REALLY wish you’d brought some emotional support. You found your next bus and got on. There wasn’t anyone else on yet so you chose a place in the back and pressed yourself to the window, bouncing your leg slightly to try and drown out the anxiety. The world seemed too big right now, you almost wished there were more people on the bus to make it feel more normal. Luckily for you, your almost wish came to fruition, the bus slowly filled to about half capacity. A child ahead of you was chatting to her mother excitedly about a “Buwd Bew” which you figured out was a build a bear after the mother assured her multiple times that they could really get one. You smiled warmly, you were glad someone else was so happy for the workshops reopening. You popped in some earbuds as the bus roared into motion, but took them out after a moment's scroll through your downloaded media. You instead settled on people watching. The people on the bus were all trying hard to stay a good distance from everyone else, which made you happy in a strange way. People were showing that they cared about each other by not interacting at all. At one point in the forty minute trip an elderly man in the front of the bus coughed, and most occupants of the bus visibly cringed, but the people whose faces you could see were wearing looks of sympathy and fear. The bus breathed a collective sigh of relief when the man mumbled something into his phone about needing to quit smoking. You adjusted your mask slightly and turned your attention to the passing road. The fog had lifted, giving way to a blazing sun that reflected painfully off the highway dividers. At this point in the trip you wished you had forgone the hoody and instead brought sunglasses. The highway was fuller than you’d expected, especially since it was still so early in the day. You opened your phone again to the picture of the bear you were intending to purchase. You had set your heart on a Pawlette, possibly even with clothes, it’d depend what they had, you thought to yourself. What you actually meant was that it’d depend how much was on your gift card. 

If the husky had lungs he’d sigh. Yet another parent had brought their child to the workshop “just to look” now after declaring the animals all too expensive, the parent was attempting to remove their screaming child from the store without causing a scene. The child, of course, was causing a scene. The husky wanted to scream “Wait! No I’m cheap!!” one of the display plushies had read his tag, his discount sticker said he was only 12 dollars and fifty cents. By far the cheapest plush in the workshop that day. But few people even saw the blue bin that he occupied alone, much less him inside it. For a second his spirits lifted, the lights over the bin had been blocked by a human peeking inside. “Hey honey? Why not this little blue dog?” the woman said, holding a child up to look in. The husky was ecstatic, could this be his moment? Going home? Being well and truly hugged? BEING STUFFED? “Eh, I don’t want a dog, besides it’s ear’s all messed up,” the boy shrugged, and ran towards the starwars section. The husky couldn’t see, but based on the sound machine’s actions a second later he assumed he’d picked a darth vader bear. A popular choice he assumed, as the star wars section was always the first to need restocking. Hey cheer up! I bet your human’s gonna be in any minute today! Said an Eevee who had fallen slightly over the edge of their container, bringing them into the view of the husky. The store was empty of customers now, the Husky grumbled to himself and resigned himself to living at the bottom of this bin until the eventual heat death of the universe.

Made it! You thought to yourself as you stepped into the harsh artificial light of the mall. You waited in a short line to use the map, and after spotting your destination on the map you set out to find it as best you could. Pleased to note that it was across from an Auntie Anne’s, you hadn’t had breakfast yet and would enjoy sharing a nice meal with your new bunny. You wandered through the mall, physically pulling yourself away from the plushies in the disney store window that seemed to call out to you, promising that you’d be happy if you’d just buy them. You were relieved when the yellow and blue sign appeared in your vision, and practically overjoyed to see only one other person in the store, an employee filling out some sort of checklist. They nodded at you pleasantly as you walked into the peaceful workshop, the bear themed music playing at a very low level in the background. You made a Beeline for the bin of pawlettes before you felt a practical punch in the gut. Extreme sadness seemed to be radiating from the little blue discount bin, but it seemed empty? You hesitantly stepped forwards and looked inside. 

Oh great thought the husky, another disappointment. There was a human staring at him with an unreadable yet intense expression. They were reaching for him before jolting suddenly. “If you pick him up you have to buy him, and he’s defective so I wouldn’t recommend it” an employee’s voice rang out. The next expression was readable, fierce determination. They scooped you up and clutched you to their chest. “This one, I want this one.” The husky was taken aback. Maybe they were one of those people who fixed or changed broken toys? One of his pallet mates had come back to the workshop for clothing, excited to show everyone how she’d been turned purple by her new owner. Must be something like that he thought bitterly. Who’d want a broken plushie without changing him? The human reached into their pocket and fished out a piece of paper that they stared at for a moment. “Well bud, I can’t use this on you but! I think we can get you something with it, come on” They were speaking softly, but enough to be audible to the as of yet unstuffed plush nestled in their arms. The husky would’ve rolled his eyes if he could, but instead he stared blankly onwards. The human walked into the clothing section, staring hesitantly at many different options before squatting down to consider a hockey uniform. The husky saw the collection of service dog vests at the bottom row and his little soul twanged with jealousy and unbridled want. He'd be such a good help, he’d make sure his human was never sad or scared or lonely. Yes, he thought, if someone gave him that vest, he’d be the proudest plush in the world. As if they heard him, the human looked into his embroidered eyes and then snatched up the vest. Taking him to the stuffing station. The husky was confused but pleased, after he was stuffed they COULDN’T put him back! Who would do such a thing? The stuffing tickled as it went in, and the noise hurt his ears but he felt stronger and stronger with every ounce of cotton that went into him. The employee handed him to the human who gave him a tight hug and asked for a bit more stuffing. Good, thought the husky, I want to be the strongest! After the final hug test the human started the heart ceremony, the husky was practically bursting at the seams with pride. He would be their very best friend! He would always give them hugs! In his mind he was making every promise that the human could ever even dream of asking of him. His heart was placed into his back and he was stitched up. Then he was handed back to the human, no, HIS human. The second their hands touched his fur the world suddenly seemed to be in color and the air around the both of them seemed to buzz to life with electricity. I’ll be the best friend you could ever want, he thought resolutely. “I know you will” his human muttered, holding him close to their chest. WAIT A SECOND DID YOU JUST? “WAIT” He and his human stared at each other in surprise, the employee looking up at the human “I, er, I still need to put his vest on before we check out.” they mumbled awkwardly. The employee nodded and directed them to the “dressing room”. “Did you just say that?” the human whispered as they put his vest on. I think the better question is, did you just hear that? The human paled slightly. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. “ Let’s get you paid for then get pretzels, we have some stuff to talk about.”


End file.
